As You Wish, Puppy
by jennacolemann
Summary: Clara and Missy being cute and flirty in the morning
Clara's eyelids fluttered open. Dimly aware of the warm skin against her own body, she shifted, tugging the blankets around herself tightly.

A soft, lilting voice tinged with a Scottish accent spoke against her neck. "Good morning, poppet..." Gentle lips brushed the back of Clara's neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Clara turned over to let her doe brown eyes wander over the perfect face belonging to her lover. "Morning, Missy..." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before snuggling into Missy's bare chest.

Missy's fingers stroked Clara's soft brown hair tenderly. "Still sleepy, I see, hmm?" Lips that had yet to be painted their usual red pressed against Clara's forehead while a hand crept down to stroke the inside of the younger girl's thigh. Clara squeaked, and a smirk flashed across Missy's lips. "Sleepy yet still alert to that, hmm?"

Clara pushed Missy's hand away gently. "You had enough of that last night, Missy..." Her breath hitched as her mind flashed back to last night; _Missy, her tongue deftly exploring passages inside Clara, the bliss in the icy blue eyes as she came up to bring Clara's taste to her own mouth..._

Missy smirked again. "I could always do with more, pup." Her lips were tantalizingly close to Clara's. One more inch, just one, and their lips would be-

Missy suddenly tossed off the blankets and hopped out of bed, completely unclothed. A pout crossed Clara's lips before it morphed into a gaze of pure appreciation as Missy pulled on a long T-shirt. "Breakfast, puppy?" A single finger beckoned Clara to get out of bed, and unbidded thoughts of how well that finger had moved inside her last night drifted across her mind.

Clara shook her head, clearing herself of the thoughts, and pulled on one of Missy's shirts before following the taller brunette to the kitchen. Her eyes didn't bother hiding how fascinated she was by the arse not quite covered by the thin fabric of Missy's T-shirt.

Missy turned to see Clara's eyes glazed over with lust. "Puppy?"

No response.

"Puppy!"

Clara jumped, wrenching her gaze from Missy's arse to meet the glinting blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Clara's eyes became large and sweet, nearly melting Missy with the mask of complete innocence.

Missy blinked, careful to avoid Clara's puppy-dog eyes. "You staring at my ass. Flirt."

Clara smiled innocently at her. "Me? Staring at your arse? Of all things to say!" Her voice was sweet and pure, no sign of embarrassment crossing her face.

Missy shook her head. "You little..."

Clara watched her lover, patiently waiting for an answer.

She received the answer in a completely unexpected manner.

In an instant, Missy's body was pressing Clara's into the wall, lips latching on to Clara's bottom lip. "Naughty pup," Missy whispered seductively, her teeth grazing Clara's earlobe. "Oh so naughty, hmm poppet?" Missy moved her lips to Clara's neck, sucking on her pulse point as her slim fingers traveled up Clara's shirt.

Clara gasped softly. "B-bed. Please." Missy's lips were now back on Clara's, and the request was mumbled; all the same, Missy heard the desire dripping from Clara's voice.

Missy's tongue danced inside Clara's mouth before retreating into her own. "As you wish, puppy." She lifted Clara bridal-style, carrying her back to the bedroom and laying the panting brunette on the bed. Clara hungrily pulled Missy down for another kiss, tongues battling, hands grabbing, lips searching for an unknown sedative.

A sudden ray of light fell over the couple, slipping between the small gap in the curtains. The light illuminated Missy's face, and Clara stopped, her eyes captured by the beauty. Missy cocked her head questioningly at the girl staring up at her with hearts practically dancing in her eyes. "Something wrong, poppet?"

"Nah..." Clara found her voice. "I just love you so much."

The simple words earned a loving response from the female alien atop her, their lips pressing together softly, the morning sun brushing across the women's faces.

"I just love you so much, too."


End file.
